Dirimu
by Uyongie Tupi'em
Summary: Hinata adalah seorang gadis bisu yang tak mempunyai teman hingga akhirnya Ia berteman dengan Naruto, seorang Musisi muda terkenal yang menjadi teman satu-satunya di sekolah, pemuda pertama yang peduli padanya.  RnR Please...


**Dirimu by Tsukhi Hiruka**

**Disclaimer :****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Alternative Universe/Out Of Character/Typo(s)/Alur berantakan dll**

**Pairing : Naruto x Hinata**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Rated : T**

**Tsukhi Hiruka present...**

**...**

**Hinata's POV**

Bising. Itulah yang aku tangkap dari pengengaranku ketika sampai di kelas 11 IPA, kelasku. Seperti biasa, ketika aku datang dan memasuki kelasku pasti sudah ada beberapa siswa teman sekelasku yang sudah tersenyum 'manis' di temapt dudukku.

Hah, baiklah. Aku mengaku aku lelah seperti ini, tapi apa dayaku? Ini lebih baik daripada tidak ada yang menganggapku sama sekali bukan?

Aish, aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri... uhm, namaku Hyuuga Hinata, umur 17 tahun, tanggal lahir 27 Desember, hoby-ku mendengarkan musik dan bermain gitar, dan aku merupakan juara umum di kelas ini. Dan oh! aku hampir melupakan ini... bahwa aku adalah...

Seorang gadis bisu.

'_DEG' _

Aku tahu ini terdengar menyakitkan, apa kalian tahu? Ini begitu sakit dan aku merasa sangat menderita, sampai rasanya aku ingin mati.

Tapi berkali-kali aku selalu berfikir bahwa ini hanyalah adalah cobaan 'kecil' untukku dari Kami-Sama. Bayangkan, Kami-Sama memang baik padaku; dia memberiku Ayah yang sangat baik padaku, memberiku kakak yang mau menjaga dan bertanggung jawab, dan juga memberiku adik yang menyayangiku dengan tulus, dan... Ibuku. Beliau adalah malaikat untukku, walau beliau sudah tak ada sekarang.

"Hei! Kenapa kau bengong Hinata? Cepat kerjakan PR kami, jam pelajaran pertama sebentar lagi dimulai."

Aku tersentak kaget ketika mendengar teriakan dari hadapanku. Aish! Gara-gara melamun, aku jadi melupakan ini. Akupun hanya mengangguk lalu mengambil buku mereka untuk aku kerjakan tugasnya. Haaaah, ikhlas-ikhlas!

**Normal POV**

"Selamat pagi anak-anak," suara berat menyapa para siswa kelas 11 IPA dengan malas. Hatake Kakashi, guru yang sekarang mengajar kelas ini. "baik anak-anak, aku mau memperkenal murid baru. Silahakan Tuan Namikaze..." ujar Kakashi mempersilahkan.

Saat itulah pemuda berambut pirang dengan wajah 'WAW' masuk dengan senyuman ramah bertengger di wajahnya.

Manis. Ramah. Dan keren. Itu kesan pertama yang Hinata lihat dari si pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Hinata merasa pemuda yang kini tersenyum ramah di depan kelasnya ini sangat tidak asing. Merasa familiar Hinata terus saja memperhatikan gerak-gerik si pemuda dengan seksama karena penasaran. Saking seriusnya Hinata memperhatikan, sampai Hinata menghiraukan jeritan para siswi di kelasnya yang amat memekakan telinga.

"KYAAA! Itukan Namikaze Naruto, dia kan musisi tampan yang terkenal itu!" seru salah satu siswi dengan lebaynya, mengawakili pikiran seluruh siswi-minus Hinata-.

"Ah, Narutooo bolehkah aku minta nomor telephone-mu?"

"Ah, aku juga mau!"

"Aku juga tapi juga mau berfoto denganmu!"

Uh-oh, sekarang Hinata sadar. INIKAN SALAH SATU MUSISI FAVORITENYA! Hal apa yang membuatnya lupa? Heloooowww... mungkin rasa tak percayanya yang membuatnya sedikit ragu.

Hinata hanya terbengong tak percaya. Ia senang sekaligus bingung, ini kesempatan, dari dulukan ia ingin meminta tanda tangan padanya. Tapi apa bisa dia mendekati pemuda itu hanya untuk permintaan sederhananya? meminta tanga tangan.

Walau sederhana, bagi Hinata itu sulit.

.

"HARAP TENANG!" seru Kakashi mencoba menenangkan para siswi di kelasnya. Seruan Kakashi cukup ditanggapi. "Baiklah, mohon tenang. Pelajaranku akan segera dimulai. Tuan Namikaze, aku rasa tanpa perkenalanpun kau sudah dikenal. Jadi silahkan duduk di barisan ketiga sana, dibelakang Chouji. Chouji, mohon angkat tanganmu," kata Kakashi panjang lebar.

'Di-dia duduk di depanku...' pikir Hinata tak percaya.

Setelah Chouji mengangkat tangannya, Naruto berjalan menuju bangkunya. Ketika akan duduk, Ia sempat bertemu pandang dan melemparkan senyuman pada Hinata, yang dibalas dengan senyuman kikuk *tapikan manis* plus pipi merona dari Hinata.

Setelah itu pelajaranpun dimulai. Entahlah, sepertinya seluruh siswa-siswi kelas 11 IPA tidak belajar dengan serius. Poor untuk para siswa, karena bertambahlah 'pengganggu' mereka setelah Uchiha Sasuke.

...

Jam pelajaran sudah usai, inilah yang paling ditunggu semuanya. Waktu istirahat.

Saat bel pertanda istirahat berbunyi, Naruto sudah di kerubungi oleh siswi-siswi yang ingin meminta nomor telephone, berfoto, bahkan alamat rumah?

Hah, Hinata hanya bisa gigit jari melihatnya. Benar saja, bagaimana Ia bisa meminta tanda tangan? Kesempatan saja tak ada.

Dengan lemas Hinata berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Seperti biasa, Ia akan pergi keatap sekolah untuk makan siang. Ia tidak suka kantin, ramai dan bersedak-sedakan. Lebih baik diatap yang jarang di datangi siswa lain.

Ketika sampai diatap sekolah, Hinata duduk ditempat yang menurutnya nyaman. Dengan tenang Hinata membuka bekalnya, beberapa menit Ia hanya menatap makanannya dengan tak berselera. Sepertinya Ia masih kecewa tak bisa meminta hal sederhana itu pada idola-nya sekarang.

"_BRAK!"_

Dengan terkejut Hinata menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara itu berasal. Ternyata pintu yang tadi tertutup di dobrak oleh seseorang. Dan seseorang itu NARUTO!

Betapa terkejutnya Hinata ketika tahu orang yang membuatnya kaget itu sang Idola. Dia hanya terdiam tak bergerak, melongo memperhatikan Naruto dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Ya ampun, gak dimanapun aku selalu dikerubungi orang. Oh ayolah, aku hanya ingin mencari ketenangan di—" ocehan Naruto terputus kala mengetahui ada orang selain dirinya disini. Naruto dan Hinata berpandangan selama beberapa lama, "—hei kau siswi yang duduk di belakangku ya?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Masih sedikit melamun, Hinata mengangguk. Naruto heran, kenapa gadis ini berbeda? Siswi lain akan menjerit dan langsung menghampirinya itu pasti. Naruto tersenyum, setelah beberapa lama di ambang pintu Narutoo berjalan mendekati Hinata.

'Kurasa dia berbeda...' batin Naruto. Setelah berdiri disamping kanan Hinata duduk, Naruto bertanya " Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Hinata mengangguk kaku, aish sepertinya ia masih tak percaya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto setelah duduk di samping Hinata. Hinata bingung bagaimana menjawabnya, ia tidak membawa alat tulis sekarang. Hinata melihat sekelilingnya, Naruto bingung melihat sikap Hinata yang aneh dan juga kenapa dia seperti menghiraukan pertanyaannya barusan?

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata berdiri, setelah sebelumnya Ia menaruh makanannya yang belum disentuh itu disamping Naruto. Ia berjalan dan mengambil sesuatu dari lantai, lalu berjalan kembali.

"Dia mengambil kapur?" tanyanya bingung pada diri sendiri.

Setelah itu Hinata menuliskan sesuatu dipermukaan tembok. Selesai menulis Hinata mebalikan tubuhnya, membiarkan Naruto membaca itu.

"Hyuuga Hinata..." kata Naruto membaca, ia berpikir sejenak. "Itu namamu?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata. Hinata mengangguk senang sambil tersenyum riang, sepertinya Hinata mulai terbiasa dengan Naruto. "Kenapa kamu tak berbicara langsung? Apa kamu ga mau berbicara padaku ya?" Naruto menatap Hinata.

Senyum Hinata sesaat memudar, lalu Ia menuliskan sesuatu lagi di tembok. Naruto sedikit penasaran, tapi Ia tetap bersabar menunggu. Selesai menulis, Hinata kembali duduk mengambil makanannya yang sempat terabaikan tadi.

"Aku... Bisu?" Naruto sedikit terkejut akan tulisan tersebut, Ia langsung menengok kearah Hinata. Gadis itu menunduk, menatap kosong pada makanannya yang di pegangnya erat.

Selang beberapa saat tak ada yang berbicara, Naruto merasa sangat bersalah "Maaf... aku tidak tahu. Maafkan aku ya?" katanya Naruto pada Hinata. Si Gadis menatap Naruto, Ia tak mau Naruto merasa bersalah karenannya, Hinata hanya tersenyum dan Naruto anggap dimaafkan.

Naruto tersenyum riang, tapi tiba-tiba senyumannya itu hilang,

'_Kruy_y_ukk~'_

"Aku lapar~" katanya dengan ekspresi yang lucu. Hinata tertawa, lalu Ia memberikan bekalnya pada Naruto. "E-eh? Ah, tidak usah ini punyamu 'kan?" Naruto jadi tak enak hati. Hinata hanya tersenyum, lalu menggeleng pelan sambil mengusap perutnya, memberi isyarat bahwa Ia tak terlalu lapar.

Naruto mengerti, Naruto jadi tak enak hati. Hinata hanya tersenyum, lalu menggeleng pelan sambil mengusap perutnya, memberi isyarat bahwa Ia tak terlalu lapar.

Naruto mengerti, Ia tersenyum lalu mengambil kotak makanan itu. "Kau sangat baik, tapi bukan karena kau memberiku makanan. Kau mau menjadi temanku?" kata Naruto. Hinata terdiam sesaat, lalu mengangguk senang, lagi-lagi wajahnya memerah.

Setelah itu Naruto menyantap makanan yang diberikan Hinata tadi dengan lahap, "Ini enak! Kau yang memasaknya?" Hinata mengangguk dengan pipi memerah, dalam hatinya Ia merasa sangat amat senang. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang Idolanya ini adalah teman satu-satunya di sekolah. Ia berharap dengan ini Ia akan berteman baik dengan Naruto. "Besok bawakan aku yang seperti ini juga ya? Nanti besok aku akan menemuimu disini, oke?" kata Naruto setengah bercanda. Entah mengapa Naruto sangat senang bersama Hinata, dia merasa nyaman dan tenang, tak ada suara bising, tak ada permintaan ini itu, dan Ia tak merasa tertekan.

Hinata mengangguk, wajahnya merona merah mendengar permintaan Naruto.

'_TENG TONG TENG'_

"Ah, bell sudah berbunyi. Ayo Hinata kita harus cepat masuk kelas!" seru Naruto langsung menutup bekal makanannya lalu berlari menarik Hinata berlari menuju kelas mereka, mengingat mereka kini berada dilantai 3. Hinata yang ditarik tiba-tiba hanya pasrah dan ikut berlari.

"**_To Be Continued_"**

**A/N:** holla~ Tsukhi kembali dengan fict baru. Gimana? Ancurkah?/? maaf ya kalau kurang bagus... semoga respon dari kalian semua membantu Tsukhi ya... fict "Different" mungkin telat update. Maaf ya, jadi tolong masukkannya.

Sekian, aku ucapkan ARIGATOU

REVIEW


End file.
